At Last Halloween
The frist Halloween special on this show because gumball is cancelled Synopsis Harry Murray has been let out of jail, Eugene breaks the vase with the ashes of his grandmother. and Darwin Watterson breaks his neck. and while everyone else is celebrating Halloween! Characters Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Anais Watterson Harry Murray Connie Kendal Eugene Meltzer Bernard Walton Plot At the start of the episode Harry Murray is let out of jail for good behaviour. and meanwhile Connie Kendall is cleaning a a mess in the library and anais comes in and tells her that Darwin is wanting to join a football game. As the tv continues playing the news turns on and reports that Harry Murray Has been let out of jail for good behaviour. Anais doesn't care but Connie freaks out and starts running home telling lucy to leave as she runs out of whit's end closing up the shop. Meanwhile Eugene is at Bernard Walton's house and Eugene tells Bernard that his grandmothers ashes are in his basement as the two rush there Eugene slips on a step running down the stairs into the basement and hits his head on the table that the ashes are on and breaks them. Meanwhile.. Gumball and Darwin Watterson are tricker treating Darwin glances at a hill which leads to a house so Darwin forces Gumball who obviously hates the idea. Darwin finds a bike and trys to ride it up the hill. And the bike falls over having Darwin slide down the hill on his face, and gumball now has to walk down this hill to help help his friend. AND MEANWHILE AGAIN Connie is running home and she makes it home, shes still extremely terrified and anais still dose not care and walks home a anyways. When she gets home she takes one glance and is speechless tons of people are in the house trying to support Darwin and they get to much money or in Gumballs words hes rich! As Connie is running home she finds that the house doors are locked her mom took the keys so Connie trys finding anyh house to stay and and finds the wattersons house and as connie enters are connie takes one glance at Harry and faints. Meanwhile Eugene gets up and finds that he broke the vase, hes panicking on the inside. And he finds a paper that says "find a shovel dig the dirt off the wall then you will find that that theres something more to this basement" then Eugene gets a shovel digs the dirt off the wall and finds a tunnel and Eugene tells Bernard to stay as Eugene investigates it leads to another basement as he investigates the house he finds out that its just the Wattersons house and when finds harry he yells and everyone notices that he exists and they all panic and leave then harry leaves Eugene goes back and tells Bernard what happened. connie wakes up and goes home and her house is not locked anymore. and finally Gumball and Darwin have the money to get Darwin a cast. Category:Episodes Category:Adventures in Elmore